The Potter Twins
by Vera Vivian
Summary: James and Lily Potter gave birth to twins. One boy. One girl. The Potter twins go on to become The-Twins-Who-Lived. Their souls are tied together & they share a bond only seen by twins in the wizarding world. And if one twin is a true seer...


Violet _Lucy Marie_ Gabriella _Potter_

Briar _Hadrian James_ Gabriel _Potter_

Saoirse ((seer-sha) Gaelic- Freedom)

Remus looked at the two small figures who sat on the gently swaying swings to the right of him. They both were tiny and looked unusually thin and quite pale. They wore clothes that were too big and too be honest, quite ugly. The only thing Hadrian seemed to wear that fit were a pair of much beat up tennis shoes tied firmly on his feet. Other than that he wore too large pants, belted on, a much large t-shirt, and an even larger sweatshirt with its sleeves rolled several times, dwarfing his hands. His sister's clothing was much the same, if a little less worn looking. She wore a simple pleated navy skirt that fell to just below her knees, a turtleneck, and once again a too large sweater, this one buttoned up the front, the sleeves were shoved up onto her arms and caused it to look awkwardly bunched up. On her feet were plain white stockings, crisp and clean, paired with handsome pair of mary jane shoes.

Hadrian sat on the swing closest to him looking forward pensively. He had an elegant, fey like face, much like his sister's. His hair was kept long and pulled back neatly into a ponytail at the back of his neck making it much neater than James's hair had ever been. His mouth fell into a slight frown as he stared forward.

Lucy Marie, as she had asked him to address her, had hair that fell past her waist line in much tangled ringlets. She had bangs, unlike her brother, which were so long that they almost covered her eyes. But her eyes, those emerald lamps peered calculatingly from behind her bangs. Whereas her brother gently scuffed his feet against the dirt, she sat back erect and feet together.

Lucy Marie watched her brother and the strange man who claimed to be a friend of their parents warily. Her brother had a temper, she knew, that only she could calm. Suddenly her eyes widened and she was thrown into a vision. It was rare for her visions to come to her during the day, normally she only saw at night. Day-visions were powerful. Day-visions were dangerous. When she was caught up in such a vision she relied on her brother to protect her, for all her senses were thrown into the vision and she could feel nothing from the world around her.

She and her brother were alone in a room with one of the goblin people. The scent of stone and smoke filled her nose. The flickering of light came from torches along the walls, a polished stone desk sat in front of her with a basin on it. Behind the desk sat one of the goblin folk, in his hand was an ancient ritual dagger which he held out to her murmuring in gobbleygook, _"Blessed be your blood willingly spilt."_

She returned in the same language, "_Blessed be my willingly spilt blood. Let it reveal my truth and show all."_ With this she felt the biting pain as she slit the dagger easily over her right hand and allowed her blood to fall until it covered the bottom of the basin in a glistening sheet of crimson.

She watched as the goblin dropped a piece of vellum into the basin and waited for it to be coated completely in the blood before removing it. She watched as the goblin lay it out flat on the desk and the blood began to recede, forming crimson writing upon the vellum. When it finished she leaned forward slightly to read it.

_Lady Prima Violet Lucy Marie Gabriella, Head of the Most Noble and Ancient House of Potter._

_Heir Prima to the Noble Line Leonis._

_Heir Prima to the Noble and Ancient Line of Di'Mio._

_Heir Secunda to the Noble and Ancient Line of Evans._

_Heir Prima to the Noble and Ancient Line of Hufflepuff._

_Heir Prima to the Noble and Ancient Line of Slytherin._

_Heir Prima to the Noble and Ancient Line of_ _Ravenclaw._

_Heir Prima to the Royal and Ancient Line of Gryphindor-Pendragon._

_Heir Prima in Magic, Blood, and Rite to the Mage Line Merlin._

_Metamorphsus_

_Omniliguist_

Suddenly the vision cut out before she was able to finish the list. Hadrian stood in front of her watching her parents's friend warily. She touched her brothers shoulder gently and he turned slightly and stepped away from her, allowing her to stand and face the man.

"Remus Lupin, you have showed no threat. Should you never threaten I or my brother we will go willingly into your and our godfather's home. It is late. We must return to our current residence. Fetch us on Tuesday, at noon, in two days time and we will be waiting." He blinked in shock and nodded.

She and her brother turned and left the park hand in hand.

They returned home and were surprised to find their aunt preparing dinner. "Sit at the table. We must talk." She commanded quickly, looking out the window towards the front of the house warily.

"We talked with Remus Lupin." Stated Lucy Marie clearly.

"I know. But there are things I must tell you that no one else can." Stated their who sat carefully down at the table, both children eyeing her warily.

She sighed and began, "When we were children, your mother and I had a fairly basic childhood. There were odd things that Lilly would make happen here and there, but fairly basic. Lilly met a boy, Severus Snape. Not very well off he was. It was he who told your mother she was a witch." She sighed again and even looked a little forlorn, "I was jealous, I admit. I wanted to be with my sister though. I even sent a letter to the Headmaster of Hogwarts asking to attend. He _kindly_ informed me that since I had no magic I would not be able to go with my little sister." Venom leaked into her voice at this. "At around the age of sixteen I began to dig around because I got suspicious by the easy way my parents took everything. My parents were normally uptight and formal, for them to accept something so strange, so quickly, was odd. I finally found an old diary that pricked me when I picked it up and than opened. It turned out to be my mother's diary. In it I found my answers. My mother and father were really a witch and wizard. My father was a pureblood who had fallen in love with my muggle born mother. My father had an older crazy pureblooded brother who was disgusted by the marriage and attempted to kill both my mother and father. To escape him they fled into the muggle world. I was a squib and Lilly became a muggleborn. We were raised completely muggle."

"Why did you act as if you hated us than?" Burst out Lucy Marie's hot tempered brother.

"To protect you." Petunia stated simply.

"What!" He stood shouting. Lucy Marie placed her hand upon his shoulder, calming him and urging him to take his seat.

"We don't understand." She stated calmly.

Her aunt sighed and than eyed the front door warily, "I regretted marrying your uncle almost immediately. We only married because I was pregnant with Dudley. I placed you in the cupboard under the stairs to protect you from his fists and rages. It's the only place in the house that he can't get into. Dudley, sweet boy, is a good actor. He knows his father's temper and knows that his father can hit me in his rages and so he plays the perfect son."

Inside the twins were reeling. Vernon hit their aunt! Dudley sweet! And yet it made sense. Dudley only kicked and pushed them around when Vernon was within sight or hearing range. Their aunt always flurried to make things perfect for Vernon. Things that never really clicked before came into place and Hadrian growled, "You are not staying with him."

"Of course not. I only did because I had to stay in this house for your protection. It was in the letter dropped off by Dumbledore when you were babies that we would have to remain in this house for the protections to work. Now that you are leaving I will divorce Vernon and take Dudley. We will change our names. I already have a job set up in Manchester under the name of Rosalie Lillian Evanston. Rose for short. Miss Evanston was never married and has one son by the name of Dedalus Anthony Evanston. There is a nearby wizarding village of Saoirse where I have purchased a small home for Dedalus and I, except under the title of Rose Evans. I will be known as a squib who works a muggle job in Manchester until my son reaches the age of eleven at which time he will claim his inheritance and become Lord of the Ancient and Noble Line of Evans. At which time you will also be able to claim your inheritance Lucy Marie. Hadrian may have some inheritance of his own as well but Lucy Marie is first born." She gave them a kind smile.

"Aunt Rose, you will have some troubles getting around custody and such, I will help you." Lucy Marie spoke plottingly, "Tonight after dinner you will tell Vernon that the freaks are collecting us for good. You will than tell him that there will be some papers he will need to sign but that we will be leaving at noon on Monday. Tomorrow Hadrian and I will collect the needed papers for monetary and custody rights being signed over to solely you along with divorce papers. I will cast a haze on him. He will believe himself to be signing custody papers for Hadrian and I. After he signs the papers you will turn them in to the courts. On Monday you will pack everything necessary of yours and Dedalus's and leave a copy of all the papers on the kitchen table for Vernon to find. You will then take a taxi to London, there you will transfer all moneys to an account for Rose Evans. You will make a stop on your route to Manchester in Birmingham. There you will remove all money from the said account and close it. Once you reach Manchester go to your home in Saoirse and deposit all moneys in an account at Gringotts for only Rosalie Evans, not the Evans family. That way Vernon will never be able to trace the money to you." By the time she had finished both Rose and Hadrian were staring at her in shock, along with Damien who had come in to hear her telling his mother what she should do. She gave a wolfish grin at their shock and than stated, "I_ am_ a seer."

Hadrian gave her a smirk and their Aunt's mouth popped open at that revelation. Dedalus had come into the kitchen in time to hear Lucy Marie's plan. He eyed his cousin warily at the last revelation.

"Well that explains some things." Stated their aunt, just than a car could be heard pulling into the driveway. "Quick," She hissed, "Dedalus, go out back, you two, finish dinner. I'll be in my room arranging my hair." They all instantly ran to their places, Dudley kicking a football against the fence out back, Petunia dashing up the stairs into the bedroom, Lucy Marie cutting vegetables, and Hadrian setting the table.

Vernon came in whistling, which was good. He must have made a business deal of some kind to be in such a good mood. The twins both eyed him warily as he walked into the kitchen. "Where is Pet, boy?" By Pet he meant Petunia. Never before had either of them noticed the demeaning name until now.

Hadrian responded quietly, careful to keep his anger from leaking into his voice, "She is upstairs arranging her hair, sir. I believe there was a party the two of you have been invited to and she is trying out new hairstyles, sir."

"Very well boy." Vernon stated and than turned to Lucy Marie, "What's for dinner, girl?" He questioned harshly.

"Pot roast with a side of potatoes and carrots that Aunt Petunia asked me to include, sir." She responded easily looking up at him to face him while she talked. He grunted and turned out of the room and soon the sounds of the telly could be heard. They both caught each others eyes and let out a sigh of relief.

Dedalus gave them a slight smile and a discreet thumbs up from the backyard. Lucy Marie beckoned her brother close and breathed, "Write a note and tell Dedalus to meet us in the park at midnight tonight." Hadrian nodded and grabbed a piece of paper and pen from the drawer and wrote the note quickly, watching for Vernon all the while. Lucy Marie placed the vegetables in the oven and quickly wiped down the counter and washed the cutting board and utensils.

Hadrian walked past the window and flashed his hand with the note towards Dedalus who saw the gesture and nodded. When dinner was finally pulled from the oven and being served Petunia snapped at them to call in Dudley. Hadrian went to the door and when Dedalus passed by the note was exchanged and shoved into Dedalus's pocket. Dinner was served to the three Dursleys just as usual. Hadrian and Lucy Marie sat silently in the corner throughout the meal and waited until the end to the meal when Uncle Vernon rose and left to the living room and was back in front of the telly, signaling the twins could eat what remained. However, they were able to actually eat quite a bit, seeing a Dedalus had seen fit to restrain himself. Once they had cleaned their plates they retired quietly to their cupboard for the evening after brushing their teeth in the bathroom upstairs.

They both remained in their clothes, choosing to simply remove their shoes and set them on the floor beside the cot they shared. Soon enough, Lucy Marie fell into a slumber, pressed against her brother who kept awake and watching the time pass by on the watch on his wrist. At a quarter to midnight he gently shook his sister into wakefulness. Silently they both placed their shoes on their feet and with a wave of their hands the locks unlocked themselves from outside of the cupboard door. Another wave and the front door silently opened.

The two make their way towards the park down the street, they moved from shadow to shadow, and soon found themselves in the park. They sank to the ground in the dark on the far corner of the playground and contented themselves with waiting. They didn't have to wait long as soon a slight pop could be heard and Dedalus appeared under the moonlight in the middle of the park.

Dedalus turned quickly to see his twins cousins as one rise out of the shadows. They both gave him a wicked grin and inwardly he flinched. He walked briskly over to them and together they sat in a circle. Lucy Marie was cloaked entirely in the shadows, her green eyes the only feature he could truly make out. Hadrian sat half and half, half in the moonlight and half in the shadows. And he himself sat facing the shadows bathed entirely in the half-moon's light.

"You have control over your magic quite well already." Lucy Marie stated, almost blandly.

"Yeah, well, I practice, at night when everyone's already asleep." He responded.

"That's really good," Hadrian murmured excitedly, "Has your mother told you about Hogwarts already?" He asked, receiving a nod he continued, "Once we are there the three of us could form an alliance and study magic heavily."

Lucy Marie interrupted him, "We will study magic intensively before that. While we cannot remove money from the family vaults until we are emancipated we _can_ remove objects–"

"– And vaults as old as ours will contain whole libraries of books and tomes." Finished Hadrian with a grin. "At Saoirse you'll have to flue to the main Gringotts at Diagon Alley in order to access your family's vault. But there you can remove books and begin studying without having to use any of your mother's money."

At this Dedalus gave Hadrian a hesitant smile. And Lucy Marie lay down on the ground giving a sigh and getting weird looks from both of the boys. "I'm considering going by Gabriella. It's shorter and more proper than Lucy Marie."

"Aww, wouldn't your rather go by Violet, sister dearest." Mocked Hadrian.

"About as much as you would enjoy going by Briar, brother dearest." She snarked back.

Dedalus looked confused and stated as such.

Lucy Marie/Gabriella, gave another great sigh but said, "Full name. Violet. Lucy Marie. Gabriella. Potter." She raised her head slightly and pointed to her brother. "Briar. Hadrian James. Gabrielle. Potter."

"Why the flowery names?" Dedalus questioned.

Lucy Marie/Gabriella gave Hadrian a look and he immediately began speaking, "The Evans family ancestry includes many notable herbologists and herbologist discoveries. Our Grandfather Evans made sure that it was known by both of his children that nature or flower names were traditional in the Evans family, as such our mothers were named Petunia and Lily. Aunt Petunia is now taking on the name of Rose. Our mother gave us the names of Violet and Briar to continue with tradition. Don't be surprised if you end up having an extra name that is of some sort of plant."

"What?" Burst our the twins's cousin in a panicky voice.

"Oh man up and deal." Snapped Lucy Marie/Gabriella, "You don't have to go by it. Besides, yours isn't even that bad. Some people might not know its even a plant. Oleander. Dedalus. Anthony. Evans. That is your full name."

"Oh-lee-an-der." Dedalus said slowly, testing out his new name. "What is it?"

"It is both the magical and muggle name of a flowery shrub. The muggles plant it for show. In the wizarding world its stem is used as a stabilizing ingredient in several healing potions." Lucy Marie/Gabriella quoted, eyes wide and unseeing.

"I think I'll stick with Dedalus." He said wryly, making a face.

"I believe I will go with Gabriella." She stated decisively. Ignoring her cousin's distaste at what she had just informed him of she rose to her feet, dragging Hadrian up with her, "We should go back, it is late." She said plainly and waited as Dedalus rose too.

"I'll pop you two back to your room." Dedalus said.

"You mean our cupboard." Stated Hadrian dryly but took Dedalus's offered arm.

In a jerk they were all pulled into the twins's cupboard. But before Dedalus could pop away Gabriella took hold of his hand and spoke, "It is not your fault in the least, our situation is the cause of your father, our uncle, not you, not your mother. You have done all you could to protect your mother and there is nothing wrong with that. I am more than willing to accept you as my cousin."

"As am I." Said Hadrian, instantly regretting his hasty words.

Dedalus eyed them for a moment before giving a nod and popping away.

The next day the twins's door was opened quietly and they were shaken awake gently by their Aunt Rose. The address of 'Lucy Marie' was quickly changed to Gabriella and both rose with kind words to each other before stepping into their roles once again.

Aunt Petunia snapped at them to get started with breakfast and both went to the kitchen and began to cook. Hadrian set the table while Gabriella carefully tended over the bacon. Soon the scent of bacon began to waft through the air until Dudley came thundering down the stairs to be soon followed by Uncle Vernon.

"Vernon I need to talk to you." Aunt Petunia began.

Vernon simply grunted and continued to read the paper.

"It's about the freaks."

Vernon's fists came crashing down onto the table and the dishes clanged at the sudden impact. A glass of orange juice spilled and noone moved save Vernon who was shaking and rapidly turning an ugly shade of purple. "I will not have it!" He roared.

"Have what, Dad?" Asked Dudley stupidly at just the right time.

"Go to your room Dudley!" He snapped and glanced down at the now orange juice soaked newspaper on the table before him. "Clean this up!" He roared.

The twins immediately sent about mopping up the mess as Dudley moaned, "But Daaaaaaaaad–"

"Now Diddiums, just go play that new gaming system Mummy bought for you yesterday." Petunia wheedled and Dudley immediately lost 'interest' in complaining and made his way thundering up the stairs.

"Living room, Pet." Vernon ordered harshly and soon furious whispers could be heard coming out of the living room to soon be covered by the sounds of the telly.

Hadrian was shaking in anger and nearly shattered the glass he was holding when it was snatched from his grasp from his sister. "We will be gone by noon tomorrow and Aunt Rose and Cousin Dedalus will be out of the whale's grasp."

He nodded and moved and began putting away leftovers and clearing the table as his sister washed the dishes and wiped down the counter. During the period of time in which the telly blared and no conversation could be heard the twins busied themselves with making the kitchen spotless. Eventually their whale of an uncle came stomping into the kitchen and threw himself into a chair at the table which groaned under his weight.

He muttered to himself for about a minute before finally giving a grunt and barking, "Boy. Girl. You won't be living under my roof any longer and I won't have to put up with any more of your freakishness. Tomorrow your new guardians will pick you up. You will finish this weeks chores today and pack and clean out your room tonight." Satisfied that his orders had been given and that the freaks would soon be out of his home he grunted and heaved himself out of his chair and wobbled out of the kitchen and soon the slam of a door and purr of car engine could be heard.

After the sounds of the car faded all the members of the remaining household let out a sigh of relief. The sounds of the tellies quickly turned off. Aunt Rose and Dedalus quickly entered the kitchen all four sat down at the table.

Aunt Rose gave a sigh and rested her head in her arms on the table. "What now?" She asked. Dedalus watched both of the twins and waited for one of them to speak.

"I will call the Potter Family solicitor to draw up the divorce papers with my help. Dedalus and I will take the Knight Bus to London and arrange all legalities. Hadrian and you will pack what you want and hide it in our cupboard, any things that would be noticed missing we will leave until tomorrow. Hadrian and you will clean and finish all the chores. Dedalus and I will return before Vernon gets home. You will have to start dinner. Vernon will get home late from work at seven o' seven."

Aunt Rose spoke hesitantly, "You'll need wizard money for the Knight Bus, your mother, Lily, left me some, should I ever need it." She rose and headed up the stairs, to return carrying a small velvet sack the size of a fist. "Lily said that it held more than it appears to. I have no idea how much is in there." She slid it across the table to Gabriella who opened it before commenting, "There's a small fortune in here. Our mother provided for you well." At this Aunt Rose blushed lightly before looking down.

"Lily always did try to look out for me. Funny, I was the older sister and yet she was the one looking out for me." Her eyes filed with tears for a moment before she blinked them away and nodded decisively and rose to face the plan of action before them. "Hadrian, you will need to begin with the outside chores. Fence needs painted. Windows cleaned. Garden weeded. And lawn mowed."

"Use a homunculus with a glamour to paint the fence and mow the lawn." Suggested Gabriella, "Use magic to weed the garden and wash the windows by hand under an invisibility and notice-me-not charms. Vacuuming, dusting, and moping can be done by magic. Anything finer with cleaning should be done by hand. I suggest looking through belongings room by room. Remove what you can and write down what you can't."

Aunt Rose nodded and spoke, "I'll start with wiping down cabinets, picking up the rooms, making the beds, cleaning the bathrooms, the like."

"I will go down the street and use the pay phone to call my solicitor and than Dedalus and I will take the Knight Bus disguised by glamours." Gabriella stated quietly and than paused and waited for Dedalus to speak.

"I'll start on my room while you make your call. I started earlier while I let my game play." Dedalus stated.

With this everyone headed their separate ways. Aunt Rose began on the kitchen. Hadrian began pulling magic into a clay shell of a human form that he formed from the ground in the backyard. Dedalus went to his room and Gabriella headed down the street to step into a phone booth.

"Marxly and Jacolby Law Firm, this is Sarah speaking." Came the bright voice of the secretary, picking up after only the second ring.

"Sarah, this is Miss. Potter. Is either Mr. Marxly or Mr. Jacolby in?" Gabriella questioned.

"Mr. Marxly just got in to his office, should I put you through?" Sarah asked politely.

"Yes please."

"Raymond Marxly speaking, Marxly and Jacolby Law Firm." Mr. Marxly said, picking up immediately.

"Mr. Marxly, this is Violet Lucy Marie Gabriella Potter. I believe you are acquainted with my family?" Gabriella said plainly.

"Miss. Potter! What can our law firm do for you?" Mr. Marxly exclaimed immediately.

"I require to meet with you today and draw up divorce papers for my mother's elder sister, my aunt."

"Of course. You know you have our law firm at your disposal, with standard fees of course." He added the last part on rather reluctantly.

"Of course, it is business after all. I will arrive at your office in half an hour along with my cousin."

"Of course, Miss. Potter, I will have Sarah expect you so we can get straight down to drafting the papers."

"Indeed, I will see you soon, Mr. Marxly." With a light click, she hung up and headed back to the house. Once inside she called Dedalus and with a wave of her hand, both her and Dedalus sported blonde hair and blue eyes, along with similar rounded and childish features. She changed two sheets into matching dark blue cloaks, which were immediately pinned on.

"We are Elizabeth and Oswald Barkley. Twins." She said and with a nod from him she masked their presence from the muggles and raised her left hand and willed it to call the Knight Bus.

"Welcome to the Knight Bus, emergency transport for the stranded witch or wizard. Just stick out your wand hand, step on board, and we can take you anywhere you want to go. My name is Stan Shunpike, and I will be your conductor this morning. What will be your destination?"

Dedalus jumped at the violently purple bus and jumped again at the purple uniformed, grimy conductor, who finished reading off of his card and looked up to stare at them. He looked to Gabriella, eyes wide, and with a sigh she stepped forward and spoke quite plainly, "My brother and I have a meeting to attend at Marxly and Jacolby Law Firm in the Muggle-Magi District of London. We need to be there in a half hour. How much is the fare?"

"Er, how much 'Ern?" He questioned the even grimier looking driver who looked bug-eyed in his thick glasses.

'Ern groaned and said, "Eleven sickles per passenger from the suburbs into London. ...Told you that with the last two passengers."

"Righ' 'leven sickles each, paid u'pon 'rival." Stan said. "...Sec'nd week on 'de job." The last part was barley caught by the 'twins' who sat down on two violently purple arm chairs.

"Hold on. For reasons unknown they do not bolt the chairs down to the floor." Gabriella murmured to Dedalus who grabbed a hold of the sides of the arm chair just in time.

"Wha'chu say your names were?" Questioned Stan, ignoring the jerky and erratic movements of the bus. He had obviously been on the job long enough to be used to the jerking movements of the bus.

"We didn't." Stated Gabriella, "My name is Elizabeth Barkley, this is my brother, Oswald."

This evidently satisfied Stan's curiosity as he opened a wizarding newspaper, the Daily Prophet, and began to read it.

"Anything new going on in the Ministry?" Asked 'Elizabeth,' "My brother and I have been in America for the past few months."

"'Lections for Minister coming up soon and Ol' Bones is retiring. War been over for a'while now and he's a sett'ing down for his r'maining life." Responded Stan, not looking up.

"Minister Bones began around when Grindewald came out, did he not?" Questioned 'Elizabeth.'

"Yeah. Ol' Bones is as tough as, well, dragon bones. Been 'round the Ministry a'long time. Sec'nd year'a Grindewald coming out, if I'm righ'." Was Stan's reply.

"Who are the candidates looking to be?" Asked 'Oswald', obviously realizing his 'sister's' plan to get information on current events from the conductor.

"Well, there's Cornelius Fudge, na' a pureblood but still a fav'or'it of the old families. Amelia Bones, Ol' Bones's daughter, is also lookin' strong. Word's a bein' that the Diggory Family or the Greengrass Family may put for'f a candidate. Cours' Dumbledore will be nominated, but he always turns it down." Now Stan looked up from his paper curiously, "Wha'chu askin' for?" He said, eyeing them suspiciously.

'Elizabeth' responded immediately, "Just curious. Mother and Father will never talk politics around us and we have been out of the country for the past few months."

Stan seemed to accept this and turned back to his paper. The rest of the time passed in silence with the occasional screech of wheels and rustle of Stan's newspaper. Finally 'Elizabeth' murmured, "Brace yourself." And a screech and sudden jerk brought them to their destination.

"Twenty-nine minutes, forty-two sec'nds." Said Stan glancing over his pocket watch. "That'll be twenty-two sickles, total, Mr. and Miss. Barkley."

'Elizabeth' reached into her velvet purse and withdrew to gold coins and murmured, "Keep the change." 'Oswald' offered her his arm and together they descended out in front of a decisively muggle looking building with muggle business men and women rushing about to work alongside schoolchildren and everyday pedestrians.

"Keep close," Gabriella muttered to Dedalus, "It may look like a muggle district but this is the muggle-magi district of London with many buildings simply disguised as muggle buildings from the outside. The law firm we are heading to has both muggle and magic clientele, so don't mention anything magical when not in a room with only our attorneys."

Dedalus nodded severely and Gabriella waved a hand over their cloaks, transforming them into nice jackets, before waving another hand and reverting them both back to their original identities, and finally removing the charm that stopped muggles from noticing them. Together they both strode into the office.

"Hello, how may I help you?" Asked a blonde haired woman with a blinding white smile and impeccable make-up that Gabriella assumed was Sarah.

"I am Miss. Potter, this is my cousin, Mr. Evans, we have an appointment with Mr. Marxly regarding certain family legalities."

The woman being addressed blinked in surprise but kept up a level of professionalism that managed to impress Gabriella and Dedalus. "Follow me please, Mr. Marxly is expecting you." The woman ended with a mutter under her breath of, "...I hope."

They entered a spacious office with a broad dark wood desk with matching cabinets and black leather chairs. A handsome middle-aged man in an expensive looking suit rose upon their entrance and broke into a wide smile. "Miss. Potter! Lovely to see you!" He exclaimed happily.

She smiled and strode forward offering her hand, "Mr. Marxly I presume?"

"Yes, yes, do call me Ray." The man offered.

"Gabriella." She said with a smile before gesturing to Dedalus who stepped forward, "And this is my cousin, Oleander Dedalus Anthony Evans."

"Dedalus." Instructed her cousin as he warily shook the hand of the lawyer.

"Of course, of course, have a seat, Sarah, shut the door, I can handle it from here." Ray instructed, "Would you like anything to drink?"

"No thank you," Declined Gabriella, "We need to get down to business and have a very limited amount of time."

"Of course. I'm assuming we have a short deadline." Ray said in all seriousness.

"Oh yes," Gabriella replied, "The divorce papers need to be drawn up by six o'clock tonight." Her eyes seemed to flash as she waited for the lawyer's response.

"Difficult..." He drifted off and seemed to catch the look he was sending her and continued, "But not impossible. It can be done." He ended with a small note of conviction. "Details?" He asked.

"My aunt's name is Petunia Marie Evans. She is a squib and the eldest daughter of the Evans Line. She has one son with the mundane Vernon Anthony Dursley."

Here Ray interrupted, "Does he know of magic being in the Evans family?"

"Yes, although I don't believe he realizes my aunt is a squib. He knows that my mother and father were magical and that by right, by brother and I should possess magic as well." She paused for a moment before asking, "If I were to cast a haze on him to sign the papers would they still be considered legal in the magical courts?"

Ray looked thoughtful, "Yes, because he knew there was magic in your aunt's family and remained married to your aunt he knew of the risks of remaining in such a marriage."

Both Gabriella and Dedalus exchanged a look and grinned, "Continuing on," Spoke Gabriella, "We need for my Aunt to have total control of her son with no involvement of the father at all, not even visiting rights. My uncle is abusive and for the years my aunt has been forced to be with him she should have compensation from his coffers. I want as much money as you can get out of him. He can have the house and the car. But any valuables from the house itself should be included in the compensation. He should also in no way be able to get custody of either my brother or me."

"If a haze was to be cast over him than all of this should be possible." Said Ray.

"We will need a mundane-copy to be submitted to the mundane courts, a the true document to be submitted to the magical courts and signed off by a judge by eleven am tomorrow. There will need to be both mundane and magical copies for my Aunt. As for my uncle, he should get a magical copy that can only be read my him and those that are magical and a mundane copy."

"Doable." Ray hummed slightly before opening a file drawer and removing a folder. Setting the file on the table, he opened it and began to lay out several papers facing the two cousins. "These are the papers that can be used. I can alter them a bit to fit your circumstances. We have a mundane-born judge who serves in both magical and mundane courts and can sign your papers instantly, having them go through the system much faster than it would normally take. Once signed by our judge, they would go into affect immediately."

Gabriella smiled and nodded. "That will work out fine."

Ray immediately pulled out more paper and began to write out furiously. Eventually after several moments he pulled out a lap top and continued working on that. Eventually his rapid pace of work slowed and he finished by re-reading the document he had come up with. Once satisfied with the divorce papers he printed them off and laid them out to be read by the cousins.

Both read through it carefully, checking for any possible loop holes or things that could be used against the Evans family. Finally Gabriella looked up and gave Ray her biggest smile yet. "These are perfect. We will bring the documents signed by my aunt and uncle by tomorrow at eight o'clock in the morning to be signed by the judge?"

"Of course." Ray responded nodding.

"Right, now if you'll give me a slip and your vault number I'll sign for the payment transfer." She said looking expectantly at him.

Reluctantly he grimaced but handed over a piece of paper and a pen, "I really shouldn't charge you, after all the Potters have done for the firm."

"Nonsense," She replied in a strict tone, "Of course I should pay you, you are doing a service for me and I am paying for said service. Now, vault number?"

He frowned but stated, "213."

She than proceeded to neatly write out the payment of a transfer of 50 galleons from the trust fund of Violet Lucy Marie Gabriella Potter to the Marxly and Jacolby Law Firm: Vault 213. She bit her thumb and a single drop of blood to the paper. She than waved her hand over the paper and explained, "I've charmed it to burn to ash once the charge is complete." Ray nodded his understanding.

She stood and accepted the folder of documents to be signed by her aunt and uncle and firmly shook the hand of Ray Marxly. Dedalus also stood and shook the hand of the lawyer, thanking him as he did so.

"Tomorrow morning at eight, Ray." She reminded him as he escorted them out.

"Of course, Miss Potter." He said and with an elegant bow he bestowed a polite kiss of farewell onto her diminutive, child's hand. "I bid you farewell until tomorrow. It was a pleasure meeting you Mr. Evans, I wish you and your mother the best."

"Thank you Mr. Marxly, I too will see you tomorrow." Dedalus said gravely and with that both cousins departed from the building.

The minute they were outside Gabriella waved her hand and their disguises of Elizabeth and Oswald Barkley were once more in place. Dedalus murmured to her, "Where to now?"

"Gringotts, in Diagon Alley. We need papers for you and your mother under different names. Birth certificates, certificates of education, etc." She muttered back, taking his hand and guiding him through the pedestrians. By this point in the day the crowds had thinned out and they stood out much more. With a twitch of her hand a notice-me-not charm went up around them.

"Knight Bus?" He questioned.

"No need. The entrance to Diagon Alley is in the Muggle-Magi District of London, the entrance being through the pub the Leakey Cauldron." She paused and her eyes went wide, recognizing that she was caught up in a vision, Dedalus pulled her aside and into an alley, waiting for her to come to. She blinked suddenly and focused in on him and spoke, "There will be a bald man behind the bar when we enter, he will be suspicious of two children but if you let me do the talking and play the part of my kind, younger twin brother who obeys without thinking we should be fine."

Dedalus nodded seriously but was concerned with the somewhat dazed look that remained in her eyes, "Are you all right?" He questioned gently.

She shook her head and nodded, "Tom, the barman, was a survivor of the first war with Voldermort. His wife and two sons were killed and he was tortured by deatheaters for two weeks before he was rescued." She shook her head again and blinked rapidly before continuing, "I am fine though, D', I have seen such things before." She reached forward and touched his arm reassuringly, "But thank you for your concern."

He nodded and once again the two cousins set out hand in hand. Eventually they came to a dingy looking pub with a worn sign that read 'The Leaky Cauldron.' Gabriella altered the notice-me-not charm to affect only mundanes and reverted their coats to cloaks before pushing open the door and entering the pub. It was dimly lit and the two cousins paused in the entrance to let their eyes adjust to the light before continuing further. Immediately Dedalus felt his eyes drawn to the bald man who was dressed in black and was currently working on wiping down the bar. Said man's gaze immediately snapped to them as they entered and he paused what he was doing and called, "Hello there children, anything I can get for you?" His tone was polite and welcoming but held an underlying wariness in it.

"Oh!" Exclaimed Gabriella brightly, immediately slipping into a childlike cheery disposition, "Hello sir! Can me and my brother have a butterbeer each? We are passing through to go to Gringotts to meet Mama and Papa but I'm sure they won't mind." She grabbed Dedalus's hand and dragged him forward to the stools that sat before the bar and scrambled to take a seat at it, continuing her rambling all the while, "My name is Elizabeth Barkley, and this is my brother, Oswald, but we call him Ozzy. We're at Diagon, well the Leaky Cauldron right now, but were going to Diagon to go to Gringotts to meet our parents to go over family affairs because we've been out of country since December. We've been in America for Papa's business and we've only just got back to England."

"Elizabeth, don't bother the man. He's working and we need to finish our drinks and meet Mama and Papa. They'll be expecting us soon." Interrupted 'Ozzy.'

She quickly sent him a short glare to which he seemed to ignore but proceeded to pull out her coin purse and ask, "How much for the butterbeers, sir?" She chirped cheerily, purposely ignoring her 'brother.'

"Eight knuts each, Miss Barkley." Responded the bar keeper in a noticeably warmer tone as he set two glasses upon the bar and poured butterbeer out into an orange froth before them.

She dug around searchingly in her purse for a moment before pulling out one galleon and placing it on the counter saying, "Keep the change, sir! Can't seem to find anything less in my purse!"

The man wasn't foolish and knew money was money and so he accepted it without hesitation saying, "Thank you Miss Barkley, my name's Tom, owner of the Leakey Cauldron."

She smiled and finished a gulp of butterbeer before setting down her drink and offering her small hand across the bar to shake. His large hand enveloped her tiny one and she chirped, "Pleasure to meet you, sir!"

He smiled kindly at her, "Pleasure to meet you and your brother too, Miss Barkley." At the mention of 'brother,' 'Ozzy' looked up but seeing he wasn't really being addressed he simply kept drinking the bubbly drink.

Finally the two finished and hopped down from the counter, "Thank you for the butterbeer Mr. Tom!" Chirped Elizabeth.

"No problem, Miss Barkley, would you like my to let you through the barrier into Diagon Alley?" He asked kindly.

"Oh!" She exclaimed in 'surprise,' "How silly! We must've been in America too long! I completely forgot!" She than giggled and nodded, "Yes please and thank you, Mr. Tom!" She exclaimed. Skipping, she dragged 'Ozzy' alongside her as she followed Tom out the door and to the barrier. Tapping his wand at the right place the barrier melted away leaving a bustling Diagon Alley to come into view. 'Elizabeth' and 'Ozzy' rushed forward before 'Elizabeth' jerked both of them to a halt and whipped around to call out, "Bye Mr. Tom! Thank you!"

Tom smiled at the two sibling figures and turned back to reenter his bar after the barrier reappeared.

Both figures let out a small sigh of relief and wove their way through the crowds to the gleaming white building that sat on the end of the Alley. When they reached just before the bank Gabriella gripped Dedalus's wrist hard and indicated that they should raise their hoods. With their hoods up she cast a charm that hid their features and voices from any wizards or witches and then removed the glamour of 'Elizabeth' and 'Ozzy.' The goblins would distrust and dislike them if they sought to disguise who they were.

Her hand still over Dedalus's wrist the two entered into the marble building together. Gabriella guided Dedalus to a particularly old bank teller that sat on the high counter and continued to go about his business of examining some gems as if they weren't even there. After about five minutes he finally looked down and grated out, "May I help you?"

"_Yes,_" Gabriella replied in gobbelygook, "_We require a meeting with the heads of the Potter Family Account and the of the Evans Family Account. We are the heirs Potter and Evans. Anything further must be said in a secure place._"

Shock startled the normally stoic teller's face and it took him a moment to gather himself before he managed to gulp out, "_It shall be arranged._"

"_Thank you._" Said Gabriella managed a small smile from beneath her hood, "_May your gold flow._"

"_May your enemy's fall at your feet._" The goblin managed the traditional reply before turning away and moving swiftly to a door that lead further into the bank to find the Potter and Evans Families' account heads.

Soon a much younger goblin came scurrying up to the pair and gave a short bow of the head before asking in gobblygook, "_Heirs Potter and Evans?_"

"_Yes."_ Responded Gabriella shortly.

"_I am Griphook. I am to take you to your account managers._"

Gabriella nodded sharply and soon the twins were following Griphook through the labyrinth that was Gringotts. They seemed to be steadily declining in ground level and soon the scent of torch smoke wafted thick through the air.

They came to a large wooden door which swung forward to admit them. Within sat four goblins who rose upon their entrance. One, the goblin from the counter looked ready to speak but silenced himself upon a look from the oldest looking of the four. It was the oldest one who spoke in a growling, no-nonsense voice to address them first, "_Give blood to prove your identitiy."_

Gabriella nodded and stated blandly, "_We will being needing a dagger._"

The goblin in question slid a ritual dagger a across the table without batting an eye and placed two small sheets of vellum upon the table.

"_Will these show full bloodlines or just immediate ones?_" Gabriella questioned.

"_Immediate._" The goblin growled.

Gabriella caught the eye of a nervous Dedalus and pushed herself into his mind to state gently, '_Relax Dedalus, the goblins are asking us to give a little blood to prove we are truly who we claim to be. Just copy me. I will go first. When you do cut yourself, be sure to let no pain or emotion show on your face, it is a test of bravery and character for the goblins. I will heal you afterwards._'

Dedalus's tense posture immediately relaxed and Gabriella was surprised but pleased to hear him respond within her own mind, '_Thank you cousin Gabriella. I will be able to heal myself though._'

Gabriella moved forward gracefully and grasped the dagger in her left hand before slitting the dagger across her right palm and letting seven drops of her blood drop onto the cream piece of vellum on the table before her. Immediately the paper seemed to absorb the blood and change it into crimson writing spelling out, 'Violet Lucy Marie Gabriella Potter. Heir Prima to the Noble and Ancient House of Potter. Heir Secunda to the Noble and Ancient House of Evans'

She stepped back with a slight smirk and eyed her already healed hand with distaste at the blood that was left behind. She saw the eldest goblin ready to hand her a handkerchief before she gave a wolfish smile and before licking the remaining blood from her hand and taking the handkerchief to wipe her blood from the dagger. She than set the blood-covered handkerchief on the table and with a flick of her wrist, let it burn into ashes. She slid the vellum across the table and asked, "_Proof?_" At the head goblin's nod she again turned the item in question to ash.

Dedalus stepped forward and copied her movement for movement; Gripping the dagger in his left hand he brought it directly across his right and let seven drops drip onto the vellum before removing his already healing hand, as the letters began to spell themselves out he licked the blood from his hand and removed his own handkerchief to clean the dagger, he set the bloodied handkerchief upon the table and allowed it to turn to ash before examining the vellum that proclaimed his identity, 'Oleander Dedalus Anthony Evans. Heir Prima to the Noble and Ancient House of Evans.' At the head goblin's nod, this too turned to ash and they were offered two seats.

"_You may take your leave Griphook._"

Griphook bowed to go but was stopped by Gabriella who called out the traditional farewell, "_Thank you Griphook. I hope to have you accompany me on future visits to Gringotts if your time is not already being occupied, you have been very helpful. May your gold flow._"

The young goblin in question looked stunned at being addressed and complimented as such by one of Gringott's wealthiest clients and knew that he would now be asked to accompany the Potter and Evans Heirs to their vaults upon their visits and replied with a low bow, "_Thank you Heir Potter. May your enemies fall at your feet._" And turned and took his leave.

As soon as the young goblin had left and the door had shut the head goblin spoke, "_It is very kind of you, Heir Potter,_ _to speak to young Griphook so._"

"_It is not kindness but truth._" Gabriella stated firmly, but as she conversed she opened her mind to her cousin so he could not only understand the gobblygook being spoken, but be able to speak it himself as well while connected to her mind.

"_Very well, Heir Potter, Heir Evan, I am Ragnok, Chief Manager of the Gringotts of Britain._ _To my right is the Potter account manager, Bonefang. To my left is the Evans account manager, Splitskull._"

Gabriella and Dedalus both inclined their head in slight respect while not losing their own dignity and Gabriella spoke gravely, "_It is an honor to meet you in person Chief Ragnok._" She saw their eyes widen slightly at her knowledge of the truth behind Ragnok's position and continued, "_Please address me as Gabriella, at least while in private, it is my preferred name._"

"_And I as Dedalus while in private._" Commanded Dedalus, speaking in gobblygook for the first time.

"_Than you must call me Ragnock._" The head goblin ordered, "_Do forgive me Gabriella, Dedalus, but I wonder at your knowledge of both gobblygook and our customs._"

"_You are under the Client Confidentiality oath, yes?_" Gabriella asked, receiving nods from all three goblins she continued, "_I posses a very strong ability as a seer. I also suspect I am an omnilinguist. I have known of the customs of goblins since I began having visions of the goblin people at the age of four. My cousin knows because I am currently opening my mind to him and allowing him to retain knowledge while linked to me on how to speak gobblygook. My brother and I share a mind link at all times and when the moment comes for you to meet him you will realize that he and I share all knowledge._"

"_But you are here on business, yes?_" Questioned Ragnok.

"_Yes. My cousin and I need to legally and magically change my aunt's name as well as obtain two muggle identities for my aunt and one for my cousin. I will than need to open an account in one of the muggle identities in muggle Birmingham for my aunt. The aunt in question is Dedalus's mother and my mother's elder sister, she is a squib._"

"_It can be done for 50 galleons each for each muggle identity and 150 galleons for the magical change in name._" Stated Bonefang in a dry, by-the-book manner.

"_Charge it to the Potter Trust Fund._" Gabriella ordered and conjured a two identical pictures of her aunt and one of her cousin and slid them across the table, "_These are for the muggle identifications. We will need full papers, birth certificates, social security cards, et cetera. The Birmingham account will need to be set up for Rose Marie Evans. The other muggle identification should be for Rosalie Lillian Evanston. My aunt's current name is Petunia Marie Dursley nee Evans, soon to be just Evans again as she is divorcing her mundane husband. Her name will need to be changed to Rose Lillian Evans. Dedalus will need a muggle identification for Dedalus Anthony Evanston._"

As she dictated, Bonefang took the pictures and began weaving goblin magic to create what she commanded. When he finished he placed them all in folders and placed the folders in a brief case of muggle fashion which he gave to her.

Splitskull passed her a small piece of parchment with the command to sign it and place a single drop of blood upon the document with the assurance that it would be burned upon the transfer of gold.

Gabriella placed the legal documents from the lawyer within the briefcase as well before rising with Dedalus at her side. "_We will come later with to examine the current status of our vaults but at the moment we are on short time. Thank you Ragnock, Bonefang, and Splitskull. May your gold always flow._"

"_May your enemies fall at your feet, Gabriella, Dedalus._" The three goblins intoned together.

"_Griphook will be waiting outside to escort you out._" Instructed Ragnock.

"_Of course._" Responded Gabriella and with a nod the twins were on their way out.

Once in the alley with their hoods up, Gabriella pulled Dedalus aside and murmured to him, "Can you pop us to an alley near the outside of the Leakey Cauldron?"

He nodded and she gripped his arm. With the swirl of color she had associated with the pop before they appeared in a shadowed alley just across the street from the Leakey Cauldron. With their charm preventing muggles from seeing them once more in place and their disguises of Elizabeth and Oswald on full force, the two walked to the end of the alley and Gabriella called the Knight Bus.

"Welcome to the Knight Bus, emergency transport for the . . . Miss. Barkley! Back again!" Exclaimed a greasy, purple wearing, Stan Shunpike.

Gabriella hid a grimace and ascended the steps of the bus. "Yes. Our business in London is concluded. One-way trip to the Surrey suburbs where you picked us up, please."

"Twenty-two sickles to be payed upon arrival." Stan instructed as the cousins took their seats. They arrived in Surrey with a jerk that dropped their stomachs. They paid what was owed and made their way back to the house completely unnoticed by the most of the neighbors. Gabriella noticed that Arabella Figg was gazing out her window straight at both of their cloaked figures.

Once they were in the house Gabriella murmured, "Well, we're not the only magical family on Private Drive."

"Huh?" Questioned Dedalus intelligently.

"Arabella Figg. She noticed both of us despite the muggle-notice-me-not-charm I had placed. She was the only neighbor to notice us. She is either a witch or a squib."

As Dedalus absorbed this she noted what had already been cleaned. It looked as almost everything had been done, save wiping down the walls and dusting on the inside.

"Aunt Rose, Hadrian, we're here." Gabriella called. Hadrian came down from the bathroom with wet hair and in a changed set of clothes from what he had worn to work outside. Aunt Rose came out of the kitchen wiping her hands and asked, "Well?"

"We got all the papers. There should be no legal repercussions in any magical court if I were to cast a haze on Vernon. It seems, because he knows that your family, namely your sister and husband, were magical and stayed married to you that he was taking the risk of magic being used on him." Gabriella explained.

They moved to the kitchen and Gabriella spread the different papers out over the kitchen table. "These are the divorce papers, if you would sign them now Aunt Rose, we can have Vernon sign them when he gets home."

Aunt Rose quickly read of the papers, but eventually satisfied she signed.

"We will bring them to the judge tomorrow at eight in the morning. We will leave at seven thirty tomorrow morning and will be back by nine at the latest."

Aunt rose nodded.

"Now," Gabriella said picking up each new set of identities as she referred to it. For Aunt Rose, each included social security cards, birth certificate, driver's licence, and passport. Dedalus's include all, sans the driver's licence. "This is your new identity Rose Lillian Evans, you are Rose Lillian Evans in both the magical and mundane realm. This is Rose Marie Evans who has a bank account in Birmingham. And this is Rosalie Lillian Evanston, your mundane identification for your job in Manchester."

"This is Dedalus's mundane identification for Manchester as Dedalus Anthony Evanston. These are Dedalus's magical and mundane identification or Oleander Dedalus Anthony Evans."

After Aunt Rose and Hadrian had finished examining all papers, Gabriella returned them all back to the brief case except for the divorce papers, which she left spread out across the table.

"Well, I'll place this in the cupboard." She said taking the brief case, "Aunt Rose, have you come up with a list and gathered what you could?"

"Yes," Aunt Rose replied, pulling several sheets of folded up paper from the pocket of the apron she was wearing and handing them to Gabriella. "I should change out of what I'm wearing before Vernon gets home."

Gabriella noticed that her aunt was indeed not wearing her normal housewife dresses and nodded.


End file.
